My Love For You, Insatiable
by IsItDead
Summary: This is part of the Passion/Sealed Universe. While the John/Sam/Dean relationship is mentioned, this is a John/Sam Centric Story. Starting with John and Sam being alone a lot, because Dean has taken a job as a mechanic. Sam is fourteen, unless it says otherwise. SLASH WINCEST DADDYCEST MENTION OF THREESOME PARENTAL INCEST UNDERAGE PARENT/CHILD
1. Chapter 1: A Kiss That Lingers

**Okay this started out like a usual chapter of Sealed, but then it got a very romantic vibe to it. Sealed is all fucking, but this somehow transformed into lovemaking. So I decided that it would be better to post it separately. It is still Sealed Universe. This will probably be a multichaptered. The John/Sam/Dean relationship is mentioned, but this is a John/Sam Centric story. The title and chapter name are from the song Insatiable by Darren Hayes.**

**Sam is 14. **

My Love For You, Insatiable: Chapter One: A Kiss That Lingers Takes Me In

Dean had gotten a job working as a mechanic at the auto-shop in this town. John had been away on a hunt. He was back now and this afternoon it was just him and Sam. John was sitting at the table looking for a new hunt and Sam was sprawled on the couch with a book.

John's pulse raced as he stared at the perfection of his son. "Come here, Sam." He called out and Sam, instead of walking over, got on his hands and knees and CRAWLED to John.

John smiled as Sam's fingers slowly undid his belt, followed by the button and zipper of his jeans. John was going commando and he groaned as Sam took his cock into his mouth.

Sam eagerly sucked on his father's cock. Staring up at his father with wide, adoring eyes. Not protesting when John gripped his hair and guiding his head up and down, making him take it all. John's cock was impressive so it went deep down his throat.

Soon John was spilling his seed into the wet heat. Sam drank it all.

"Make me hard again." He ordered and Sam resumed his worship of John's cock.

John's dick was soon filling with blood once more, under Sam's talented tongue and mouth.

John pulled Sam off his cock and into his lap. He yanked Sam's jeans and boxer briefs off. Then he thrust into his son's tight ass. Both of them groaned as the organ pushed into Sam's unstretched entrance.

John was giving Sam a minute to adjust, but then the boy began to ride his father's cock. John happily fucked up into him at that. Sam's hands on John's wide shoulders and John's on Sam's thin hips.

They rocked together with wild abandon. Leaning forward and twisting their tongues together. Kissing sloppily. Too caught up in their passion for any finesse.

The chair creaked under them, but they paid it no heed. Their attention completely focused on each other.

They moaned into each other's as their orgasms swept through them like a tidal wave.

They stayed in the chair, John's spent cock still inside of Sam. They kissed softly. John's hand coming up to cup Sam's face. John moved slowly, like one does when they are rocking a child to sleep, but his cock began to fill once more from the sensation. Making a fire burn in Sam's belly.

Their kissing became heated again. Petting each other's chests and tugging on locks of hair. Soon they began to move together at full speed again. John's cock grinding against Sam's prostate as they bit at each other's lips.

There was a cracking beneath them, the chair collapsing, the result of their love-making. They did not stop even as they suddenly found themselves on the floor. John's hand winded in Sam's hair as they kissed.

They moved together easily, as only old lovers can. Knowing how to ring every once of pleasure out of each other's bodies.

It was much different with two rather than three. As they had gotten used to since the first time Dean allowed John to have Sam. While it was not what they were used to, it was not lacking. The two able to move together without the third.

They lost themselves in each other's bodies, in each other's lips. Their second orgasms came as a surprise. They continued to lay and kiss in the rubble of the chair for a bit. Then John swept Sam into his arms and carried him to the couch.

They lay on the couch with their arms wrapped around each other and their legs entangled. Their lips sliding together gently.

"I love you." John murmured to Sam.

"I love you, too." He whispered back. Then pressed their mouths together again.

They would stay like that for a few hours, basking in each other. When Dean came back from the auto-shop at eight John would be sitting in an identical chair which he had taken from another room of the small house, the broken one in the dumpster, and Sam would be reading his book on the couch.

That night they would join Dean in bed as usual and their bodies would all twist together, but their smiles would be a little more warm towards one each other, their kisses extra tender. Dean wouldn't notice the change, his mind would be too busy with other things.


	2. Chapter 2: I Fall Asleep Inside Of You

My Love For You, Insatiable: Chapter Two: I Fall Asleep Inside Of You

They've grown used to Dean's work-related absence. John spends his days searching for new hunts while Sam is away at school. The afternoons, once Sam has finished his homework are a different matter.

* * *

John was immersed in the newspapers spread out on the table, when suddenly Sam was standing next to him. Sam held out his hand and John took it. His hand dwarfing his son's.

He followed as Sam began to lead him to the bedroom of the quaint, little house. The boy walked slowly so that they brushed together, causing John's manhood to fill with blood. They entered the bedroom and Sam told John to go sit on the bed.

John watched riveted as his son began to slowly strip of his clothes. Taking his time with each button. His shirt fluttering to the floor. Unzipping his jeans, pushing them and his boxer briefs off his hips, letting them fall.

Sam stood there for a moment, letting John enjoy the sight. Then he glided towards the bed. He crawled into John's lap and kissed him. John eagerly licked at his son's lips. Tilting Sam's head so that he could plunge his tongue in.

Sam enthusiastically sucked on his father's tongue. John groaned into his mouth, grinding his clothed hardness against Sam. Then John was flipping them. Pinning Sam to the bed with ease. The position more conductive to violating his son's mouth with his tongue.

John worried that he would come from this alone, so he moved down his son's body and took Sam's cock into his mouth. He placed a hand on Sam's hip so that the boy couldn't buck up. Sam's fingers knotted into the bedspread as his father sucked him with expertise.

Then John drew off of Sam's cock with a 'Pop'. He placed a pillow under Sam's hips and then lifted him some more. Pressing tender kisses to the globe of his ass. He used his hands to spread the cheeks apart. Kissing the centre.

Sam gasped as his father began to lap at his entrance. The skilled tongue driving him wild with pleasure. John began to jab his tongue inside. Sam writhed as his father practically made out with his hole.

John drew back suddenly, wrapping his mouth around Sam's cock again, as one of his fingers pressed inside of Sam. He stretched his son slowly, in no hurry. Wanting to enjoy this to the fullest extent.

He only removed his fingers when Sam begged for his cock in a wreaked voice. He positioned himself over his youngest son. His dick pressing against Sam's well-stretched entrance.

They winded the fingers of one hand together as John pressed a gentle kiss to Sam's forehead.

"I love you, Sammy."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

Then John was slowly entering, not stopping until his balls hit Sam's ass. He paused for a minute, his cock much larger than his fingers. Then Sam groaned "Dad, MOVE."

John couldn't refuse his son, drawing out until only the head was inside, then pressing back in the whole way. He kept that maddening pace up, driving them both insane. Wanting to grind together like animals.

John continued with it though, until he heard "More, Daddy, Please." At those words he speed up his pace. Still not as fast as he craved. Sam was moaning under him, gripping the covers tightly with his free hand.

Then Sam brought his hand up, scratching at John's back. Pressing his mouth insistently to his father's and suddenly all bets were off. John found himself pounding into his beloved son's body so hard that the bed slammed repeatedly into the wall.

Sam was gasping "Daddy!" over and over. John panted back "Sammy.", "My Sammy."

Sam tensed and came with a scream, his release splattering over John and himself. John's thrust into Sam one more time, then came with a groan, painting his son's insides white.

They kissed each other sweetly as their pulses went back to normal. They found themselves being lulled by each other's heartbeats. Sleep soon claiming them, John still inside of Sam.

* * *

John moved in his sleep, rocking into the tight, velvet heat of Sam. Unable to resist his son even in slumber. He continued to unconsciously thrust. Needing more.

Sam woke with a shock as John's cock grazed his prostate. "Daddy?" he whispered, gasping helplessly as his prostate was hit again.

John didn't reply, still fast asleep, even as he fucked his son. Sam was pinned under John's weight so there was nothing he could do, but lie there as his sleeping father made love to him.

Even in his sleep John knew Sam's body, his cock repeatedly grinding down on the prostate. Torturing the teenager with pleasure. Sam tried to move with John, but he was held down too tightly to do even that.

The slow pace was driving Sam mad. He was seeing stars as his father's cock pressed against his prostate over and over. He couldn't do anything, but perhaps he could get the sleeping John to.

"Daddy!" Sam groaned. "Fuck me harder. Make me take it." John didn't reply, but he began to thrust into Sam at a more rapid pace.

Sam whimpered helplessly as he was washed away in pleasure, coming with a gasp of "Daddy.". The clenching of the muscles squeezed John's cock and he was releasing his load into Sam.

Sam fell back into a doze. Wrapped in his father's embrace.


End file.
